


Baby I'd bet on you

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: Birth and baby fluff that we were quite literally robbed of.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Baby I'd bet on you

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start by saying this shit has been in my drafts for months, I'm sick of looking at it. It's pretty rough but do I wanna ficx it....No. It took forever to pick a name as well. So here I hope you enjoy it.

“Oh god.” Jo clutched tightly at her stomach as she leant against the desk in the E.R, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to breathe through the pain, the buzzing noise around her growing quiet. The pain she’d been trying to ignore all day suddenly taking over.

“Jo are you okay?” She heard Link come up behind her, one hand placed hesitantly on her back as he tried to get a clear look of her face.

“Mhmm yeah just a little discomfort,” Jo mumbles as the pain subsides, standing up straight she brushes her hair back out her face, flashing a small smile at Link who is still hovering over her with concern plastered across his face. 

“Are you...Are you going into labour?” 

“No...No I’m not.” Jo’s eyes widen, as she pushes away from the desk, hobbling past Link. 

“I think you are.” He counters, following behind her, snatching the IPad with her next case on it from her hand. “Jo you’re two weeks overdue I think there is a possibility that you are in fact in labour.” 

Jo swings around, smacking straight into Link, her burgeoning bump twisting painfully. “Look, I made a bet with Alex that she wouldn’t come until tomorrow, so no I’m not in labour.” She hisses pushing Link away from her as she continues towards one of the exam rooms. 

“Someone page Karev.” Link called over his shoulder following after a very slow-moving Jo. 

“No one page Karev...you here me no one.” Jo snaps, doubling over again in pain, slapping away on the nurse’s hand that had found it’s way to her bump. Her eyes narrowed at the small crowd forming around her consisting of nurses, residents and even a few concerned patients.  “I bet him $50 she wouldn’t come today.” She whispers to Link whos wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her lean against him as she let another wave of pain flow through her. 

“Who cares?” Link frowns, shooing away the small crowd as he guided Jo towards an empty bed. “You’re married, don’t you have a joint bank account or something?”

“It’s not about the money you moron, it’s about the fact that I’m always right and I always win.” Jo whines, shrugging Link off as she turned away from the bed heading towards the elevators. 

“Okay crazy...where are you going?” 

“I gotta keep walking so she doesn’t try and slip right out of me.” 

Link grimaces at the thought, but before he can respond she’s stepping into the elevator and the latest emergency is already rolling the E.R needing his attention. “You’re a doctor you should know that’s not how it works.” He calls out watching her extend her middle finger up as the elevator doors slip shut. 

* * *

“Oi, you.” Her husband’s voice made her jump up right from where she had been slouched against the nurse’s station, _crap_ , crouching down she tries to figure out from which direction he is coming from so she can run or in her case slowly waddle in the opposite.  “Karev!” she can hear Alex getting closer as she makes a dash for the hallway but it turns out at nine moments pregnant her idea of a dash is more a slow step as she feels his arm wrap around her waist. 

“Jo” he grumbles, tugging her into the closet on-call room. 

“Oh hey, handsome.” Jo grinned, trying to ignore the dull pain as she plastered on a fake smile wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck. 

“Don’t…” Alex grumbles, his eyebrows creased as he pushes her back slightly scanning her over, his hands reaching out to press against her bump. “You’re in labour?” 

“What?” Jo exclaims stepping out of his grip, her own hand coming down to cradle her bump as she turns from his gaze, she didn’t need him to check her over. “I’m not in labour…” Jo protests but stops short as she turns back to find Alex’s head tilted to the side, his signature frown plastered across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Seriously...we comprised remember? You could work till full term as long as you told me the second you felt anything...the second Jo.” 

“Alex relax it’s nothing serious...labour takes hours I’m fine,” Jo mumbles, taking a seat on one of the lower beds as the pain flowed through her again, clutching tightly at her stomach. 

She vaguely heard Alex sigh before she felt the bed shift beside her, his warm touch against her back. “That’s not what I heard...I got told you doubled over in pain in the middle of the E.R Jo.”

“Who said that?” Jo breathed out through the pain, her body betraying her as she instinctively turned towards Alex, leaning against his shoulder for comfort. 

“Why does it matter?” Alex mutters as he begins to rub small circles on her back, a lame attempt to take away her pain. He was ignoring the sick feeling that was creeping up his stomach, they’d be waiting so long for this day...if she hadn’t gone into labour this week she was going to be included he knew it was coming and yet now the day was here he suddenly felt unprepared. 

A groan from Jo brought Alex out of his thoughts as she grabbed hold oh his hand, squeezing tightly. “Just tell me..” She hisses.

“One of the residents…”

“Which one?” She sits up as the contraction ends, looking up to see Alex whos still got a hold of her, his eyes swimming with concern. “It was glasses wasn’t it?” She groans as he pulls her up from the bed, never letting go of her hand. 

“No…” Alex pulls his phone from his pocket, texting Hayes to let him know he’ll have to take over his surgery this evening and then Carina to let her know to meet them on the delivery ward. 

He ignores Jo protests as he guides her out of the room and down towards the elevators.

“I’m gonna kill you, Schmidt.” Jo snaps, as they pass Glasses who had jumped at Jo’s voice looking away from the file in his hands.

“Come on crazy baby momma.” Alex chuckled as he continued to guide her along, wrapping his arms around her as she tries to swing around towards Schmidt. 

“You’re dead Schmidt,” Jo growls, miming a slit throat as they pass, making the young resident swallow deeply. 

“You’re not dead Schmidt.” Alex shakes his head, still tugging Jo down the hall, an exasperated look on his face as he ignored the various glances they received. 

“No, you are, you wait till this baby is out I’m gonna come back here and kill you!” 

* * *

“Okay, Jo ready for your epidural?” Carina smiles walking into the room, watching as Jo forced a fake smile on to her face, her knuckles turning white from where was clutching at the bars on the side of the bed, 

Jo shakes her head fervently. “No, I’m good...I don’t want it.”

“I thought it was part of your birthing plan?”

“No...not anymore. I wanna be able to feel what’s happening so I know when she’s coming…”

“Oh...okay?” 

“What time is it?” Jo breaths out, searching the room for her phone. 

“8:52”

She sighs, at least three hours until midnight. She could make it three hours. “Okay labour takes hours, right? I mean she definitely won’t be here till tomorrow right?” Jo asks frantically, making Carina pause looking up for the chart in her hands. “Like a long time. I mean she won’t be born for at least another 4 hours right?”

Carina grimaces giving Jo a sympathetic smile. “Erm, I dunno about that, you’re already 7cm dilated little bambino Karev is really on the move.” 

Jo groans throwing her head back into the pillow before looking down her bump. “Traitor you know I’ve carried you for the last nine months and you’re already on your dad’s team.” 

“Jo I’m calling off the bet,” Alex announces making both the doctor's heads turn, he's leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest scowling at his wife, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her behaviour. 

“You can’t just do that,” Jo exclaims her face scrunching up as another contraction hit, taking hold of the bars either side of the bed while her eyes remain trained on Alex. 

“I can and I just did.” He shrugs moving to her bedside, he’d only left to grab her hospital bag from the car.

“You can’t call off a bet just cause you’re losing.” Jo spat in between shallow breaths. 

Alex rolled his eyes as he held out his hand for her to squeeze, “I’m not losing you are and it’s driving you crazy and if you’re gonna put your health and our babies health at risk then I want out.”

* * *

“Alex...Alex. I can’t do this” It was almost midnight, Jo had been in labour for several hours and it had taken its toll on Jo, who was so determined to do it all by herself she’d refused any sort of drug, a decision she was really regretting now they were close to the end. 

“Yes, you can…” Alex mumbles pressing his lips against her forehead, pushing her bangs away from her sweaty forehead, he didn’t even flinch as she kept her tight grip on his hand. 

Jo shook her head, her breathing fast as she meets his eyes, “No, really I can’t” he whimpers, her eyes watering. “I’m scared Alex” she admits so quietly only he can hear. 

“Hey, look at me...I got you...I swear to god Jo.” Alex grins, taking her chin in his hand, forcing Jo to look at him. “You and me, it’s all we need.”

“You and me,” Jo repeats nodding at him, 

“I’m here to guys” Carina points out from the end of the bed. A small smirk playing on her face as she watched the couple closely. “Shall we get this show on the road?”

* * *

“She’s wow…” Jo whispers in awe at the little baby in her arms.  Alex is pressed against her side on the bed one arm wrapped around her shoulder the other slowly tracing across the newborns head. “I can’t believe we made her”  She was so beautiful with her little dark eyelashes and pale pink lips, chubby little cheeks.  “She’s so perfect” 

“Hi there Ivy” Alex grumbles, his voice breaking, letting Jo know he's crying.  “Welcome to the world...We’re gonna love you so much” 

* * *

“You have a beautiful baby” A nurse smiles as she checks in on Jo who had been snoozing half asleep making her let out a low chuckle, the exhaustion finally catching up with her while Alex took his turn to cradle their new baby girl.

Alex looks up his eyebrows creasing as he moves his gaze from the sleeping bundle on his chest. “What are you laughing about?” 

“I love when someone says you have a beautiful baby...like they must see so many babies.” 

“True and you know they all look like wrinkly old men.”

“Not ours though she’s beautiful” Jo hums, pushing herself up in the bed carefully so she could peer over and get a better look at the pair of them. She couldn’t imagine ever seeing a better sight then Alex and their newborn daughter wrapped up together. 

“To us she is” 

Jo frowns shaking her head as she shifts to the side making room for Alex to sit beside her. “No to everyone she is.” 

“Jo she looks like a shrivelled pink shrimp” Alex laughs as he settles in beside her, Jo reached out instantly stroking her hand across the babies head. She was perfect maybe a little pink and shrivelled but still perfect. 

“A very pretty shrimp” 

“Prettiest shrimp I’ve ever seen” 

They’re quite for a moment both in awe as they watch their daughter's tiny face scrunch up, her little hands curling around Jo’s finger. “I’m so proud of you...you know you did amazing today I mean you are wonder woman,” Alex whispers softly as he presses a kiss to the side of Jo’s head, smiling when he feels her lean against his arm. 

“Thanks, I’m proud of me too and you know you weren’t that bad.” She shrugs, pressing a kiss to his arm. “What time was she born?”

Alex frowns pulling back to meet Jo's eyes. "You and this stupid bet...I swear I'll never make a bet with you again,"  he mutters as he passes her the sleeping baby, rounding the bed to check the chart. “It says here she was born at 11 minutes past midnight”

“I win” Jo smiles smugly, as she rocks the baby gently in her arms. 

Alex just rolls his eyes before joining her again in the bed. “Yeah yeah you win” 

“You owe me Karev” she mutters never moving her gaze of Ivy’s little face. 

“Yeah I’ll get it for you” 

“Lesson number one baby shrimp daddy is always wrong and mommy is always right” she whispers smugly as lifts Ivy higher up her chest, stroking her hand across her little back slowly. 

“I’m happy to lose the bet” 

“Said like a real loser”

“Every time I’ve lost a bet to you good things happen and I think this might be the best thing yet” He grins leaning down to press a light kiss to Ivy’s head. 

Jo scoffs shaking her head. “What about that time I bet you couldn’t down six beers in 10 minutes and you threw up out of your nose?” 

Alex shudders at the memory, it felt like a lifetime ago, he didn’t even feel the same person he was when he met Jo all those years ago. “That was the first night you stayed over when we were just friends and you walked around in your panties so it proves my point good things happen when we make bets,” Alex smirks winking at Jo before turning his attention back to the baby cradled in her arms. 

“Glad you’ve got that memory cause you’re never looking at me again” Jo shakes her head laughing quietly as she stokes her hand across the baby’s cheek softly. 

* * *

Alex glanced over at Jo’s sleeping form, glad she was finally getting some rest, she was one stubborn woman his wife and no matter how many times she insisted she wanted to stay up staring at their daughter her need for sleep had taken over. Alex was kinda glad for the quiet moment, just him and his daughter at by the window watching the busy Seattle night go by. 

“Hey, shrimp, I’m your dad...for future reference, I’m the one without the milk, which makes me pretty boring for the next little while. I’m not sure I’ll be any good at this but I’m sure as hell gonna try and as long I’ve got your momma with me it’s all gonna end up fine, hmm you’re a very lucky baby you know that because you’re mom she’s a superhero, she’s like wonder women, she kicks ass every day...yeah she does and doesn’t tell her this but she is usually right. I love you so much little one…”


End file.
